Confessions of a Troubled Heart
by sorata-chan
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots dedicated to the innermost thoughts of a possible love. **May be OOC in some cases**
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, _I KNOW_ I should be updating The Knight or To the Sick and Wanting, I know. But unfortunately, I cannot. for the past couple of months I've been experienceing the most painful bout of writer's block that has ever fallen into my lap. Coupled with a slew of RL propaganda, I find myself inept at what used to come most naturally to me. I appologise profusely.

This morning at work, as I sit in my boss' stead for the day, I decided to try my hand once more and this is what was produced. I find that it is very close to home and my heart and hope that you can appreciate it for what it is. As always, constructive critiques are appreciated and the pointing out of errors is expressly condoned.

Thank you and enjoy.

**Confessions of a Troubled Heart**

She knew she liked him, and he liked her. But did she love him? _Could_ she love him? That wasn't as easy an answer as she thought it would have been. Of course she could love him, he was a very lovable character and very genuine. But could _she_ love _him_?

She didn't know.

He was slightly reminiscent of her last love, which maybe explains her hesitation, but she didn't want to superimpose the thought of him on a past, failed arrangement. It wasn't fair to any of them.

She wasn't really sure what he thought of her, but she was aware that he thought highly. He speaks of it most often. But alas, he also speaks of not being ready to be put in another intimate arrangement greater than the one they already fashioned. Sadly, that feeling was not mutual. _He_ wanted to go out and explore other women, gain experience and 'become godly'. _She_ wanted to have fun and live in the present. _With him_.

It was also disheartening that the only reason this feeling really came to the fore was because she expressed displeasure at being invited for a sexual escapade barely an hour's half after being denied by his latest would be conquest (of whom she knew all about except her name). It was disheartening that after another hour's half of expressions of affections nearing love, he turns around to speak that he was not able to put himself in such a situation.

What was she to do?

She knew she was already in too deep as it were and it would hurt her immensely to try and break herself away from him, but it also hurt her to stay and listen to him speak of his different conquests and possibilities while on the other side of the world away from her. For that was the type of relationship they held, they told of _everything_.

But the question remains the same; _could she love him?_ She did already, just how much was the question she had no answer for.

**Confessions of a Troubled Heart**

So...how was it?

Passible, laughable, should I go back to my hole?

Thank you for reading, I hope you drop a review on your way out. Once again I appologise for my lack of presence, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this lowly authoress.

-sora


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys *waves shyly to empty room*

I'm sorry its been so long, a whole lot of things happened that kept me from writing, so much so that I forgot where i was planning to go with ALL my stories. Hopefully, I've picked up where I left off.

Also please note that the chapters will be shorter, not excessively so, but they are.

oOo

It hurt, she wouldn't lie. It hurt immensely. He continued to take and she continued to give to wait. It happened over and over again, on and on. She loved him, that much was obvious, but the truth was too harsh to ignore any further. She loved him, and he loved her, just not enough.

She had let him go. Go about his life as he wanted to, still holding onto the hope that one day he would return to her, she hoped, but she didn't pray. She didn't see it happening, but she loved him enough to let him go.

One day however, a rainy day, she met a King. A Lord. He was a regal man, kept to himself. She had met him a few times before, nothing more than a passing glance, a short hello. This time however, this meeting was different.

He sought her out, and made conversation requested the honor of getting to know her better, and who was she to decline such a request. He was a nobleman and she a lowly girl. And thus began the slow courtship between herself and a King.

oOo

Once again, I'm so so very sorry its taken this long for me to update, its been a year and six months actually. My birthday was last week =

I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will try to update within this week or by next week. Hopefully. I've not abandoned my stories, ive just forgotten my direction and I'm working hard to get them back.

I hope you enjoyed. Drop a line if you feel so inclined.

much love!

-sora


End file.
